Just Some Friendly Advice
by SoulReaperOfTheInnocent
Summary: Wally and Dick are having a sleepover at Wayne Manor, needless to say trouble ensues. May be a single story or could become a series who knows? I don't. May become a T because I'm paranoid... Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was bored and this happened, I'm not gonna question it... I don't really know how to summarise this, so just imagine an 11 year-old Dick, a 13 year-old Wally, mix in some trouble with a tablespoon of humour and a hint of violence and this is what you get. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

**Enjoy :)**

**_- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent_**

* * *

><p>"I am <em>so<em> excited Ihaven'tseenDickinages,thinkofallthefunwecanhave,alltheicecreamtoeatandwegettopatroltogeth-" Wally rushed as him and Barry made their way through the maze of Gotham streets on the way to Wayne Manor,

"Whoa kid, calm down, and who said anything about patrolling?" Barry interjected,

"Well, I just thought you know…" Wally began,

"No way, you know what the Bat's policies are on supers in his city, not to mention the nut jobs in this town, it's too dangerous."

"That is _SO_ not fair, Dick gets to patrol and he doesn't even have powers!" Wally whined, he wasn't actually questioning his best friend's bad-ass-ness, he was just annoyed he wasn't allowed to patrol,

"Wally just be glad that Bruce is allowing you know their identities, let alone have sleepover" Barry sighed,

"What do you mean allowing me? Dick told me without his permission, what could he have done about it?" he asked smugly,

"He has his ways."

The rest of the car ride was filled with an eerie silence. Finally, they were outside the tall wrought iron gates leading into Wayne Manor, Barry quickly announced their arrival over the intercom and the deformed slabs of metal slowly opened. "Whoa!" Wally exclaimed as he took in the beauty of the mansion, the heavy oak doors swung open to reveal an elderly man who just so very… British.

"Welcome to the Wayne Estate Master Barry," the butler turned his scrutinising gaze on the boy "and you must be Master Wallace", seemingly satisfied by his judgement he turned around and walked inside. Wally let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and followed him in, and wow, if it look good on the outside the inside was spectacular. "Master Dick, they have arrived" the man called out, and soon after the sound of footsteps echoed loudly down the halls. Wally could just make out the mop of ebony hair as Dick came speeding around the corner, without missing a beat he launched himself over the balcony railings, swung off the huge crystal chandelier, flipped four times (he counted) and rolled out the momentum before grabbing Wally in a bone crushing hug nearly knocking them both off their feet.

"I see you still know how to make an entrance" Wally laughed,

"Master Dick, please refrain from using the chandelier as your own personal jungle gym, I do not want a repeat of the 'Jelly incident'" The butler warned,

"Sorry Alfred" Dick said, his face tinged with red "C'mon Wally, I have this new game I want to beat you at"

"Hey!" Wally cried out, running after his friend, "You've only beaten me like, five times"

"Out of five" Dick laughed, as he cartwheeled up the stairs, reaching the top he was abruptly yanked upwards until he was dangling upside down in front of Bruce, "Oh. Hi Bruce" he smiled sheepishly, there was a moment of silent communication then Bruce with a smirk (he'd deny it later) let go and Dick quickly flipped himself upright so he was crouched at the top of the stairs.

"So… that new video game then…" Wally started, standing awkwardly at the side,

"Race you!" Dick exclaimed running off towards the game room, Wally just laughed giving chase.

"Have fun boys" Barry called,

"But not too much fun" Bruce hinted, and then they were gone; "Make sure they don't go on patrol tonight Alfred, Jokers on the loose and I'm going to be stuck at this meeting for a while" he growled frustrated.

"Very well" Alfred replied, knowing how Dick had the tendency to slip out, he would have to pay extra attention tonight with a speedster here.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"It sucks that we can't go on patrol together" Wally moaned as they set up the game console,

"Hmm… Oh, yeah, a _real _shame that we won't be able to go" Dick smirked,

"No dude, seriously, I was well excited" Wally complained,

"I _know_ I can't believe we _can't_ go" he said wiggling his eyebrows,

"Wha- Oh. _Oh_, you have a plan" Wally whispered; Dick stood up and crept around the room checking for any eavesdroppers, obviously believing they were safe he begun to explain his plan.

"-and then we slip out and find ourselves some crime to be thwart! " Dick finished triumphantly,

"You have thought this out way to much than to be considered normal" Wally laughed,

"It's a Bat thing" Dick replied, Wally just nodded and focussed on the game in front of him, Operation Lying Dogs is a go! (This is the last time he lets Dick name the mission).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it, Hate it - Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was bored and this happened, I'm not gonna question it... I don't really know how to summarise this, so just imagine an 11 year-old Dick, a 13 year-old Wally, mix in some trouble with a tablespoon of humour and a hint of violence and this is what you get.**

**Just a quick update, will be more next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

**Enjoy :)**

**_- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent_**

* * *

><p>"SCORE!" Wally shouted, as the virtual ball soared towards the net,<p>

"Wally," Dick started, but was cut off,

"In your face bird brain WAHOO!" he exclaimed, running around the room.

"You missed" Dick said calmly,

"Wha- No. _No_, NOOO" Wally cried out as he collapsed dramatically to the floor,

"So that makes it 6 to me and hmm… none for you"

"Difph" Wally's muffled voice came from the carpet,

"What?"

"I said DICK!" Wally spat out angrily, lifting his face from the carpet,

"That's my name don't wear it out" said Dick, apparently oblivious to the insult, Wally just groaned in reply and laid his face back on the floor. A minute later there was a knock at the door; it was Alfred telling them that lunch was nearly ready, in a second Wally was off the floor and sprinting across the room following the smell of food. Smiling Dick pushed himself off the floor and decided to walk downstairs on his hands, Alfred sighed and walked after the upside-down child.

"Alright, Phase 1 – Breadcrumbs is a go" Dick whispered, as he caught up with the speedster who was digging into the feast before them. Dick listened intently for the butlers footsteps before giving Wally the signal for the first part of their plan,

"I still don't get why we need the umbrella?" Wally questioned slightly too loud, Dick heard the footfalls stop and he carried on "Sshh, Alfred will be back soon, and I've already told you If we leave through the waterfall I don't want to get wet, now shut up and eat!" Dick nodded, letting Wally know Alfred had heard.

"Is everything alright Master Dick?" Alfred asked,

"Hmm- Yeah, I was just talking to Wally about the new game" Dick lied, Alfred gave him a sceptical look and there was a tense moment of silence before,

"Very well", Alfred replied unconvinced but willing to let the subject go and returned to the kitchen, the rest of lunch went quick with Wally stuffing his face and Dick bragging about winning yet another game. As Alfred returned to collect their plates he paused outside the dining room and listened to the boy's conversation,

"-go to the Batcave and get" there was a groan from the wooden planks beneath the butlers feet, "and get my homework… that I left there… last night" Dick finished as Alfred walked into the room,

"Thanks Dick I have real trouble with… Spanish," Wally held back a cry of pain, as Dick kicked him in the shin, "French, I meant French…" Once again there was an awkward silence,

"What homework is that Master Dick?" The elderly man questioned the younger,

"The French Bruce was helping me with last night" Dick grinned, "I left it in the Batcave, so I was going to go grab it", Alfred stared at him for a moment before shrugging and left with the plates of leftover food.

Once he was gone Dick instructed Wally to go to his room and wait while he grabbed his suit from the cave, "What about the 'French homework'?" Wally asked, Dicks hands disappeared under his shirt and returned with three pieces of paper with French written all over them and notes written in Bruce's handwriting,

"You mean this homework?" he smirked, everything was going to plan. Replacing the parchment back under his shirt; Dick made his way to the Batcave and quickly placed them on the desk off to one side, before searching for a spare robin costume that wouldn't be noticed if it went 'missing' for one night. He found a costume waiting to be repaired and hid it in a ventilation shaft where he could retrieve it later; he also grabbed a fully stocked utility belt and put it on under his shirt, walking out of the changing rooms he was confronted with Alfred's suspicious face. "Hey Alfred, I thought I had left my homework in my locker, but I can't find it" Dick lied easily,

"This homework, Master Dick?" Alfred queried, holding out the papers he had put on the desk only minutes ago,

"Those are the ones" Dick smiled "Thanks Alf!" With that he took the French and ran casually up the stairs.

"Need I remind you that Master Bruce has forbidden you from patrolling this evening" Alfred called after him,

"Bruce already told me Alf, but thanks for the reminder" Dick said cheerfully, before leaving the cave and sprinting to his room. Dick was panting slightly as he shut the door behind him and flopped down on his bed next to Wally, "Well?" he asked expectantly,

"Phase 1 – Complete"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it, Hate it - Let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Longer chapter, let me know your thoughts on that :)****

**So I was bored and this happened, I'm not gonna question it... I don't really know how to summarise this, so just imagine an 11 year-old Dick, a 13 year-old Wally, mix in some trouble with a tablespoon of humour and a hint of violence and this is what you get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

**Enjoy :)**

**_- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent_**

* * *

><p>"Awesome, where's your costume?" asked Wally,<p>

"Vents" said Dick,

"Okay, now what?"

"Phase 2 – Pain for Gain" Dick said, smiling wickedly,

"Yeah, you kind of skipped over this part of the plan" Wally replied,

"It's simple, I push you down the stairs, Alfred will take you to the infirmary, and then I'll grab the stuff we need while he's distracted"

"WHAT!? How is that a good plan, I could break my neck!" Wally exclaimed,

"Well maybe… but it's for the good of the plan, C'mon Wally" he said smiling,

"NO! Why don't you throw yourself off the stairs and I get the stuff?"

"Cause' you have accelerated healing, I don't, plus you don't know what we need, I do" Dick answered causally,

"If you tell me what we need, then I would" Wally argued,

"Maybe, but what would take you an hour and a couple of cheese burgers to heal may take me a week" Dick reasoned,

"I refuse to throw myself off the stairs," Wally stated,

"Fine" Dick paused to think, "How about a race, the loser acts as a distraction and the winner grabs what we need?"

"Deal" Wally said confidently sticking out his hand,

"Okay, but I get to choose where we race" Wally nodded in acceptance and Dick shook his hand, _Ha, as if he has a chance to beat a speedster at a race, _Wally thought triumphantly. Dick and Wally were about to leave the manor when Alfred appeared behind them, "Where are you going?"

"Just going to show Wally the lake" Dick smiled,

"Hmm, Okay well you boys have fun and don't get into to, too much trouble while I'm out" Alfred warned them, "Unless you would rather come with me to the shops?"

"Nah we're cool Alf, Thanks for the offer"

"I'll be back in an hour" the butler told them, before heading towards the garage.

"I wonder how all the eggs and cheese just happened to disappear?" Wally asked sarcastically,

"Yes, I wonder"

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later…<em>

Dick was leading Wally towards the expansive forest behind the main house, "So what type of track are we running on? It doesn't really bother me, I'll still thrash you" Wally declared cheerfully, believing he was safe from a tumble down the stairs,

"Who said anything about a running track?" Dick asked mischievously, Wally looked across at his 'best friend' and became worried at the Cheshire cat grin on his face,

"Oh… so it's a trail race?" Wally questioned uneasy,

"Not quite" was Dicks answer, as he came to a stop at a huge great oak, "Ah, perfect for climbing"

"Climb- but I thought this was a running race" Wally said confused,

"I never said that, and you agreed that I got to choose where we race" Dick smiled trying to act innocent, "This tree looks safe enough, maybe, I guess we'll find out"

"This is so unfair, you tricked me!" Wally complained,

"I didn't trick you; you just didn't ask the right questions"

Wally huffed and looked at the task before him; the nearest branch was a good couple of feet above his head, it would be tricky but not impossible… "Fine"

"Great, first one to the top and brings the teacup back to Alfred wins!" Dick announced,

"What teacup? What are the rules? Where's Alf-"

"THREE-TWO-ONE GO!" Dick shouted, before using Wally as a springboard to jump up and grab the first branch, for a moment Wally stood dumbfounded and then was backing up to get a running leap, cursing at the so-called Boy Wonder who was already nearing the halfway point. Wally even using his speed when he could was unable to catch up with Dick, always a little way behind, it didn't help he wasn't as small or nimble as the younger, meaning he had to find bigger branches to support his weight. Glancing upwards, he could see Dick closing in to the teacup, he couldn't lose, not this time, he would _not _lose! He hastily scrambled up the few feet, paying less attention to where he was going, as long as it was up. He was now just below Dick he could reach up and touch the others leg, so close to winning Wally blindly reached up for the next branch; it wasn't there. There was a second when the world slowed down, like he was in the speed force, and then in a flash he was falling. Flailing his arms in the air he managed to grab some branches and slow his descent until he crashed to the forest floor, his moans of pain corrupting the peaceful silence. Wally hissed in pain, as he tried to push himself up,

"Are you okay?" Dick called from above; concern seeping into his voice,

"Yeah, I think I sprained my wrist" Wally hollered back, in actual fact his whole body felt it had been through a blender and his heart was pounding loudly in his ears, but apart from some bruising and his wrist he was relatively unhurt.

"Well at least you don't need to throw yourself down the stairs now!" Dick laughed from his perch,

"Hey! I would have won if that branch hadn't disappeared" Wally exclaimed,

"Yeah, blame the tree for your failure"

"Whatever _Dick, _hurry up and get down here already" Wally said growing impatient, all he wanted to do right now was have a nice warm bubble bath, and maybe a couple of cheese burgers.

"I'm coming, let me grab the teacup first" was Dick's response; he made his way up the tree until his prize was an arms width away. Straddling the branch, Dick reached out, his fingertips brushing against the fine bone china when,

_SNAP!_

Suddenly he was free falling, like Wally he tried to grasp onto the blur of branches whipping against his back, but couldn't quite get a grip. His heart was racing; about to burst out of his chest and for a horrifying moment wondered if that's how his parents felt, as they fell to their death. He was snapped out of his thoughts, when his leg got caught on a tree limb, flipping him mid-air so he could now see the ground as it rushed to meet him. Closing his eyes, he tensed waiting for the inevitable splat, tears welled in his eyes but he held them back, his hair whipped crazily behind him, his ears were filled with a low whining sound and then…

There was an almighty crack as the branch slammed into his ribcage; it felt like bane had taken a baseball bat to his chest, his world exploded into a ball of white hot fiery pain, and Dick let out a guttural groan. He lay slumped over the branch for a second, disorientated and lightheaded, before gravity won and pulled him down into Wally's waiting arms.

"OH MY GOD" Wally cursed, as he cradled his best friend's prone form in his arms, "Dick, Dick look at me!" Slowly, blue met green, and Wally gave a little sigh of relief, "Okay Dick I'm going to lay you down, alright?" Wally asked his friend; Dick gave a short nod his main focus was on supplying oxygen to his body,_ In, Out, In, Out,_ Dick repeated in his head. The bright pain in his chest contrasted to the blackness seeping into his hazy vision, and his ears had yet to stop ringing since his impact, his back was all but numb, which normally would have worried him but at the moment seemed unimportant. He was vaguely aware of Wally muttering reassurances in the background and asking questions which Dick tried half-heartedly to reply but couldn't find the strength to answer all of them.

"What hurts?"

"Everything" Dick muttered,

"Very funny Dickie" Wally joked, but was obviously worried about Dicks condition, finally Dick replied with a groan,

"Ribs"

"Okay," Dick shivered as his shirt was lifted so Wally could inspect his chest, Wally nervously bit his lip as he looked at the bruising already forming on his friend, "I need to call Alfred"

"No" he panted,

"What!? Dick your injured!"

"D-Don't call Alf-" Dick had to pause to get his breath back, "he'll call B an you-you'll have t-to go home"

"That doesn't matter, you _need_ help" Wally said determinedly.

"C-call Roy" Dick wheezed,

"He's in Star City" Wally reminded him,

"Wal's p-romise me you'll call R-roy" Dicks mind was beginning to grow foggy as a blanket of darkness clouded his thoughts, as Wally looked into his brothers eyes he knew that there was no way he could go against his wishes,

"Okay, I promise" With that Dicks head lolled to one side, as he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>AN:**_**

**_I'm_****_** sorry, but I needed some hurt, but lots of comfort and fluff in the next one! And now introducing Roy, didn't plan for him to be in this one but... I love the brotherly trio. **_**

**_**Love it, Hate it - Let me know :)**_**


End file.
